The present invention relates generally to a plate-type trailer body, and more particularly, the invention relates to a trailer body having a plurality of aluminum box-type post assemblies for securing side plates in side-by-side relation and increasing the rigidity and strength of the panel of the trailer body.
Trailers and the like, of the general type disclosed herein, are well known and include a variety of types of side posts. A typical well known construction of a side post is known in the industry as a box-type side post. This box-type construction is desirable because it increases the strength and rigidity of the panels. However, these prior art side posts also have many disadvantages. For example, box-type side posts are complicated and expensive to manufacture. Further, they do not seal the cracks between the edges of adjacent pairs of side plates of the side panels thereby allowing water leakage.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved side post assembly, for use in a trailer body, which side post assembly is simple in design and economical to manufacture.
A more particular object of the present invention is to provide a novel extruded aluminum side post assembly having flanges and hollow recesses for reducing material and increasing the rigidity of the side panels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel side post assembly having a side lap for sealing the side-plates which are held in side-by-side relation by the side post.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the reading of the following descriptions.